The Girl Who Got Away
by noideagirl
Summary: Sesshoumaru meets a 'human' girl who's disdain for him interests him. He takes her to his castle, only to find out that she isn't what she seems.
1. She's gone

You walked through the forest, your sword hanging from your waist and your knife clench in your hand. You heard a noise behind you. You unconsciously tensed. You spun around. A cat demon was behind you, trying to creep up on you. You drew your sword from the scabbard. "Put that useless weapon away, human" the cat demon hissed. You laughed, abruptly. You stepped forward, sword drawn. Your sword was glowing a vivid blue. You slashed at the demon with your sword. A bright blue line burnt through the air and into the demon. The demon screamed in agony, before dropping to the ground, dead.

(memory)

"Remember darling, when we come back here." You mother whispered in your ear as you stood beside a well, your parents on either side of you. You looked up at her, then towards your dad. He smiled at you "When you need to remember Yuki, you will. Never despair. We will be here to guide you" He said. You stared at him, then back at the wonder you had been admiring, the well.

(end memory)

You stood looking at the dead demon on the ground, and your glowing sword which was starting to dim. You were so distracted, that you didn't hear the footsteps of someone walking towards you.

"Who are you?" asked a man's voice, roughly.

You looked around, and saw a man with long white hair, and gold eyes. He was looking at you curiously. You glared at him, clenching your sword tightly. "Don't even think of it" he said, noticing what you did "Who are you human?" He asked, annoyed.

You still glared at him. "Who are you, to act so rude?" you asked.

"You do not know me?! I am Lord Sesshoumaru." He replied, with a slight smirk.

You nodded at him roughly. "I'm Yukiheno, now if you don't mind…" you turned to walk away, before noticing his smirk had been replaced with an angry scowl.

"Yukiheno. Tell me, how did you do that" He ordered.

"Don't order me around, Lord Sesshoumaru!" you snapped back, saying Lord with as much sarcasm as you could put into your voice.

He grabbed your arm, painfully. "Don't answer back, you weak, pathetic human!" he growled. You smirked. "Must demons be so clueless" You whispered to yourself. He jerked your arm roughly towards him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked rudely.

"I'm not human." You said mockingly.

"You smell like a filthy human!" Sesshoumaru said, sceptically.

You laughed, but didn't answer. You tried to outstare him. He continued looking at you with an angry expression, curiosity trying to gain a foothold on his face.

You didn't look anyway, trying to prove to him that you were stronger, at least mentally. He stared at you, emotionlessly. You narrowed your eyes at him. He smirked at you, then pulled your arm towards him so hard it was almost wrenched out of the socket. You glared at him, then brought your other hand in front of you. A blue/green beam of light came from your hand, headed straight of Sesshoumaru. It hit him, and sent him flying 2 metres into the air, landing with a thud against a tree. You shot him one annoyed look, before turning around to walk away. "Stupid little..." you heard him mutter as he pulled himself up. You ignored him and continued walking.

You heard him stand up, and then silence. You didn't really care, so you kept walking. Suddenly, you felt something hit the back of your head, then... nothing.

When you woke up you were lying on your back on a bed in a large room. You raised yourself up onto your elbows.

Sesshoumaru was sitting near the window on the right of the bed, watching you. You tried to outstare him, but, your gaze dropped first. Only to notice you were wearing different clothes to before. You looked back up at him in horror. "Did… did you…?" you couldn't finish the sentence. He smirked and turned his back on you. "Eat" was all he said. You would have argued, but then you caught sight of the food on the table next to the bed. Your stomach grumble and you silently cursed it before starting to eat. When you'd finished, you looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was watching you from the other side of the room. You glared at him. "Who are you, girl?" he asked, curiously. "I've already told you." You replied annoyed, "My name is Yukiheno" In a split second he was right in front of you, grabbing your neck with his hand. You just looked at him, a slight smile on your face. "Don't annoy me girl!" he hissed. You continued looking up at him, smiling, and not speaking. His grasp on your neck tightened, and you felt the air being blocked out of your throat.

You looked him in the eye, and saw them tinted with red. A smirk appeared on your face. He growled. Your smirk widened. "What's the matter?" you said, mockingly. His eyes narrowed, and once again, he tightened his grasp on your neck. You sighed. "Ok, this is boring now." You stated, matter-of-factly, before you raised your right hand, and placed it softly on the arm that was on your throat. For a second there was nothing.

Then, he quickly pulled his hand away from you, looking at it strangely. "What did you do to me, wench?" he asked, sharply. You smirked even more widely. "Oh… poor diddums… did that hurt you?" "What was it?!" he asked, forcefully. "Just a little something to make you let go of me" you replied, grinning. "What did you do?" he repeated.

You said nothing. He glared. You jumped up from the bed, and walked away from him. "Leave me" you commanded. "How dare you…" he started. You turned quickly around; a flash of pink light came from your hands, and he disappeared.

You stood completely still for a moment, then walked to the door and muttered a few words to yourself. Afterwards, you walked to the window and stood looking at the view. "It's beautiful" you whispered. A few minutes later, you heard banging at the door into your room. "You disobedient wench! ... What are you?" came Sesshoumaru's voice, changing from angry to curious.

You ignored him, opened the window, and climbed out onto the veranda. You looked over the edge, paused, and poked your head back through the window. "Bye-bye Fluffball!" you shouted, then pulled your head back out. A purple light surrounded you, and floated down to the ground, and then disappeared.

Sesshoumaru's p.o.v

You glared at her. She jumped up and walked away saying "leave me". Anger poured through you "How dare you…" you started to say, but then she turned around and all you saw was a pink light then suddenly you were standing in the front courtyard of your castle. "What the hell?" you asked yourself. Then, you started to run. The servants stared at you, amazed. You paid no attention to them, running towards where you just were. The guest room that Yuki is in. "I must get to that room, the room where that human girl is staying… no, not human. What is she?" you thought as you ran.

You reached the bedroom and tried to get through the door. It was locked. "That's funny. I don't remember this door having a lock on it." You thought. "You disobedient wench!" you yelled angry. "… What are you?" your voice changed to curious. You heard nothing from inside the room, then "Bye-bye Fluffball" she shouted, in a provocative voice. A strange feeling overcame you. You tried harder to get into the room, but the door wouldn't budge. Eventually you decided just to go through the wall, and rammed your way through. But by then, she was gone.

You stared out the window, gazing down at where she'd gone. You saw Rin come running into view, happy as always. You watched her for a moment, then made your way down to the gardens. "Rin" you called out. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" she replied cheerfully, covered in daisy chains that she'd made. "Did you see a young woman come this way?" you asked. She shook her head, still cheerful.

Jaken walked up, covered in daisy chains as well, with a sour expression on his face (hehehehe… cant you just imagine that?). "My lord, I… I'm sorry for the interruption" he said nervously, before turning to Rin. "Don't you know better than to interrupt Lord Sesshoumaru?!" he questioned her harshly. You held up your hand, "shut up! Go inside and get Rin some food! Rin," you knelt down to talk to her, "I'm going away for a bit. I don't know how long I'll be. Listen to Jaken until I get back, ok?" she nodded, and ran off towards the house. "Jaken, stay here and mind Rin!" "But… my Lord…" he started nervously. "Do as I say!" you yelled, furiously! He squealed (haha! I love being mean to Jaken, even if it is in a story!) And ran off after Rin.

You turned away, and started on your mission to find the girl who got away.


	2. Chase and the Inugang

your p.o.v

You teleported yourself as far as you could without draining your powers. "Damn! Still in his territory!" you muttered. Even in your thoughts you didn't bother clarifying who 'he' was. You started running the second you got your bearing. You kept running for hours, through rivers, across valleys, through a large forest. Towards dusk, you slowed down. You walked at a steady pace, trying to find a place to spend the night. You came to a very wide river and stopped. You decided not to cross the river until morning, because you were too tired. "Well… it looks like I'm setting up camp here then." You muttered to yourself. You sat down against a tree and suddenly noticed your hunger. "Damn!" you closed your eyes for a moment then stood up. You searched through the forest around the river for some edible plants, and ended up finding a little. You sighed. "It's not a proper meal, but I guess that's all I can do for now." You sat back down against the same tree and ate your food. Once you'd finished, and the sun had set, you climbed up the tree and settled yourself in it so you could get some sleep. You lay on one of the large branches and fell asleep.

At dawn you woke, rejuvenated. You climbed out of the tree and, after inspecting the surrounding area to make sure no one was around, had a bath in the river. You were just starting to feel relatively clean when suddenly you heard voices. They were still a distance away, but you quickly got out of the river and put your clothes back on, suddenly realising you were still wearing the clothes from Sesshoumarus. "Note to self, must get new clothes" you muttered to yourself. The voices were getting closer, you were trying to make up your mind whether to stay or leave before they reached the river. "They may have clothes…" you decided. You sat down against the tree and looked out across the river. The voices were very close, and you realised the people were arguing. "We shouldn't be going this way" came a voice. "Yes we should! What do you know!" a female voice replied. "I know that we're heading directly towards a river!" the first voice argued. "It's on the other side of the river, baka!" "I am not a baka!" "Shut up! We're going this way!" another female cut in. The first voice, a male, started muttering to himself. The group was directly in line with you before any of them noticed you were there. "Hello beautiful" one of the males said.

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The rest of the group turned around when they heard his voice talking to you. He came over to you, knelt down on one knee and said "Would you bear my children, beautiful?" In the background you could hear the first female voice say "See! This is what you get if you don't just listen to me! You didnt even notice anyone was around!" You looked at the man who just asked you to bear his children. He was smiling down at you. You shook your head. "No way in hell!" You said, then, muttering to yourself, added "What a stupid question." A female came up. "Miroku! Shut up!" She turned to you and said "I'm sorry about him. I'm Sango by the way" From her voice you realised she was the second female voice. "I'm... Yuki." You replied, uneasily. "Nice to meet you Yuki!" she responded. "this is Miroku, dont worry about his question, he asks everyone. And these people here are Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, and the cat demon is Kirara" You noticed that the rest of the group had come up while you were talking to Sango and the cat demon was wrapping it's ...two tails around Sango's legs. You stared at it, distracted. "It's nice to meet you." You replied, unsure of what to say. There was a silent pause, then "Why are you wearing those clothes?" the man called Inuyasha questioned suddenly. You looked at him startled. "whats wrong with my clothing?" You asked, defensively. "It's a bit formal to be wandering around the forest in" he replied. You looked down. Once again, you'd forgotten that you were still in Sesshoumarus clothes. "Oh, right. Yes I see what you mean. I... ah..." You paused, looking down, trying to work out what to say. "Are you alright?" a female asked, you looked up and saw that it was Kagome. You nodded quickly. "I just Im not sure how to explain it" you replied. "The truth would be nice" Inuyasha said, rudely. "Osawri!" Kagome said, making Inuyasha fall face forward into the ground. You laughed suddenly. "Cool trick!" you complimented Kagome. She smiled, while Inuyasha picked himself, grumbling, from the floor. Sango paused, then said, "well why are you wearing that clothing?" "To tell you the truth its the only clothing I have. I kind of left my other clothing." You answered. Kagome grinned. "Well you can borrow some of ours until you can go and get yours." She said cheerfully. You bit your lip. "Um I...ah dont want to go back" you said. Inuyasha frowned. "Why not?" he questioned. "well I left it at the castle the one that I was being held at. If I go back..." you stopped, not wanting to think of what would happen if you went back. "You were being held against your will?! Who by?! Tell us, well help you!" Kagome said, quickly. Inuyasha looked you up and down then said "Was it Naraku?" You looked at him surprised. "You know who Naraku is?" you questioned, amazed. Sango and Miroku gasped. "You were kidnapped by Naraku?!" Inuyasha questioned. You shook your head. "No, not Naraku. If I knew where Naraku was..." You trailed off, imagining what you'd do. "You'd do what?" Kagome asked, interestedly. You met her eyes. "Lets just say, that one of us would be dead. And I'd much prefer it to be him." You answered. Sango nodded. "What did he do to you?" she enquired. You looked down at the ground, eyes tracing the outline of the grass along the riverside. "He... he killed my parents."

Kagome automatically came to your side and pulled you into a hug. "Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry to hear that!" she said, hugging you tightly. You felt a solitary tear run down your left cheek, but you hastily brushed it away, and awkwardly returned the hug. When she let go of you, Sango walked over to your side, and, placing a hand on your shoulder, said "Do you want to stay with us for a while? We're trying to hunt down Naraku and kill him. So, if you'd like to join... that's if you have no where else to go" she said, stumbling over the words awkwardly. You smiled at her, and nodded. "I have no where else to go. My village was destroyed years ago, I've been wandering around on my own for years. It could be fun to actually be around people for a change." you said, a slight laugh in your voice. Sango smiled happily. "great! It's settled then!" Inuyasha started grumbling. Kagome whispered something in his ear, and he stopped grumbling, just muttering "Keh!" under his breath. Kagome turned to you, and the rest of the group, and said, "We'd better get a move on, if we're to make any progress before sundown." You saw the rest of the group nodding, except Shippo who just looked on. They started walking, you trailing along behind. After about 20 minutes you realised that they were trying to find a way around the river. "Baka" you muttered. "Um... excuse me..." you said, trying to get their attention. They continued walking. "Inuyasha!" You said loudly, deciding that he was the leader of the group. He turned at the sound of you voice and said rudely "What is it? We don't have time to stop and talk" You paused then replied. "I have an easier way to get to the other side of the river" you stated, matter-of-factly. Inuyasha stared at you, disbelievingly. "Ok, tell me this... great idea" he replied, curtly. Kagome had stopped to listen in, and when he said that yelled "Osawri!" Inuyasha plunged face down into the earth. You laughed. "That trick will never grow old!" you exclaimed, through your laughter. Kagome laughed as well, then said. "So, what's this quicker way you were talking about?" "Oh, right. Everyone, gather round." You commanded. They all move into a semi-circle around you. You looked at them for a second, then said, "Place your hands on my shoulders. Quick, all of you." They stared at you confused, but did as you told them to. A purple light surrounded all of you, and then the next second you were all on the other side of the river. They looked around then back at you startled. Shippo jumped up and down around you excitedly, exclaiming "That was so much fun! Can we do it again!? Can we?" You looked down at him grinning. "I'm sorry, I would do it again for you, but it is rather draining. I get too tired if I do it too much." You replied, apologetically. Inuyasha looked at you, warily and asked "What are you, girl?" You stared at him, a grin spreading over your face. "Do you have any idea how much you sounded like..." you paused, suddenly realising what you'd been about to say. "Why would you bring up Sesshoumaru. It's not like these people would know him." you questioned yourself in your head. "Sounded like...?" Inuyasha queried.

Sesshoumaru's p.o.v

You ran, following the scent of the girl through your lands. You reached the boundary and paused for a second. "No, I must find her!" you decided. You continued running after her, her scent slowly becoming clearer and more distinct as you started catching up to her. When you realised this, a smirk spread across your face. "I'll teach her for thinking she can escape me" you thought to yourself, happily envisioning the punishment you'd give to her. You were so distracted by the thoughts that it took you 10 minutes to realise that your filthy hanyou brother's scent was mixed in with the girls. A growl escaped your lips at the thought that he might be with her. Then you shook your head to clear that thought. "It's likely just a coincidence" you whispered to yourself.

At midday, the day after you started chasing her, you found yourself at a large river. Her scent was strong in this area. "she must have slept here" you thought. You noticed that the hanyou's scent was strong here too. "If he has her..." your long claws dug themself into you hand without you noticing. A thin trickle of blood came from each of the four punctures. You followed the girl's, and your hanyou brother's scent's until suddenly it came to a complete stop. The only scent was back the way you came. "What the..?!" you started cursing. Then you noticed a faint trace of a smell, that you had noticed in the room you had placed the girl in at your castle after she had left the room. You realised it must be the smell of her powers. "That's odd. I've never noticed that sort of thing with anyone else" you stated to yourself, then shrugged. "she must have teleported." you paused, thinking. "and since the hanyou's scent ends here, I guess he's with her." you eyes narrowed, a hint of red appearing. "Not for much longer!" you vowed. You tried to work out where they would be going, when suddenly a heavy wind came from the other side of the lake and you smelt the brief scent of the girl. That was enough for you, you crossed the river, and then tried to find her scent again. After an hour of wandering around in no direction, you smelt it. You started running as fast as you could in the direction that the scent was coming from, following it, as it slowly became more and more clear. You smirked. "I'll find her before the sun sets today," you prophesised.


	3. Koga and a stranger

your p.o.v

You shook your head, "Sorry, forgot myself for a moment. It's not anyone you'd know." Kagome smiled at you, again listening to the conversation. "you could try us. We may know who you're talking about." You smiled, doubtfully. "ok... have you ever heard of the demon Sesshoumaru?" you asked slowly. Suddenly everyone was talking to you at once. "How do you know Sesshoumaru?" "Of course we know him?" "I don't sound like him!"You were stunned by the response. "Slow down you guys! One at a time! ... I take it you do know him." you said emphatically. Inuyasha keh'd and then said "Yes, of course we know him. He's my half-brother. How do you know him? ... oh, and I do NOT sound like him!" "You did just then. He ALWAYS asked me that. It got rather frustrating to tell you the truth." you replied, candidly. Kagome laughed, but was cut off by Inuyasha saying bluntly "But you didn't answer my question. How do you know Sesshoumaru?" "Oh right... " you said, remembering. "I didn't tell you, did I? He was the one who kidnapped me." you stated, deprecatingly. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all shouted at once. You jumped in surprise from the loudness of their voices. They stared at you shocked. You didn't know what to say. "... Do you know why?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. You met his eyes, and shrugged. "I think he was interested in my powers. He was always asking about them. And I don't see why else he would want me." Miroku and Inuyasha simultaneously looked you up and down, then Inuyasha said "No?" You blushed, then shook your head, "I'm a 'weak, pathetic, filthy human'" you said, imitating his voice perfectly. Inuyasha laughed unexpectedly . "That was amazing!" he exclaimed. You smiled, suddenly realising that you hadn't heard him laugh before. "i'm good at imitation"you said, disparagingly of yourself. "Good?! You're brilliant!" Shippo exclaimed. You smiled at him. "Anyway, guys... shouldn't we keep going?" you suggested, a sense of foreboding suddenly taking over you. "Yes of course!" Inuyasha replied, instantaneously turning around and starting to walk. You followed after him, along with the rest of the group. Kagome came to walk next to you. "Are you alright, Yuki? You look worried." she asked, concerned. You smiled weakly. "I have this feeling that I'm not free. I'm dreading Sesshoumaru finding me again, and making me go back to the castle." you explained. She nodded. "Don't worry. We'll protect you. And it's not like it would be that easy to find you. What with your teleportation skills" she said, reasuringly. You smiled. "That's true. I shouldn't be worried. Thanks for that." You thanked her. She smiled, "No problem. It'll be fine."

You continued walking with the gang for hours, the sun was in the horizon, about an hour from setting. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped right in front of you, making you walk straight into him. "Oww..." you muttered to yourself. "There's a demon around." Inuyasha stated. You looked at him, a feeling of dread spreading through you. "Do... do you know who the demon is?" you asked, scared of what the answer would be. Inuyasha stared forward, an annoyed expression on his face. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"It's Koga." he stated, anger in his voice. The rest of the group stifled their laughter at his words. You felt relief spread through you. "We're going a different way" Inuyasha demanded. "Too late..." Miroku muttered. You looked around. A handsome man came striding towards the group. "Kagome, my beautiful. i've found you again." He said, clasping her hand in his and kneeling in front of her. You looked on in interest. You heard a grinding sound and turned to see Inuyasha grinding his teeth in anger (can you imagine that!). You suppressed a laugh, and turned back to Kagome and the man. "uh... Hey Koga." Kagome said, a blush creeping over her face. "Aw... it's so cute" you thought to yourself. Koga got to his feet and looked around. He looked at Inuyasha, and grinned "Hello, dog boy" he said, mockingly. You could have sworn that Inuyasha started grinding his teeth even harder. Koga turned and saw you, and paused. Then walked up to you, clasped your hand, raising it, kissed it and then said "hello, I'm Koga. What are you doing hanging around dog boy? You and Kagome should come with me" he suggested. It was your turn to blush. "But you havent told me your name. I'm sure it's as beautiful as you are." He added. You blushed even redder, if that was possible. "Hi... I'm Yuki" You managed to say. "Just as I thought. Beautiful." he replied. You almost choked, looking around for help. Kagome and Inuyasha were silently laughing behind Koga. "Um... thankyou..." you said, awkwardly. He kissed your hand again, making you realise that he was still holding your hand. You looked around once more for support, but everyone was too busy laughing. Suddenly a puzzled frown crossed your face. "Koga, as in... the leader of the Eastern Demon Wolf tribe?" You asked. He nodded, smirking. "I see my reputation has preceeded me" he said, smoothly. You bit your lip. "I'm sure my father talked about you. But... weren't you promised to Ayame?" you asked. There was a slight awkward pause and then "No I was not. Why would you think such a thing?" Koga replied, roughly. You stared at him surprised. He was no longer trying to be charming. You looked around and noticed everyone was standing incredibly still and silent. "uhoh... what have I done?" you thought to yourself. "I just... it was something I heard. Sorry." You said quickly, trying to get out of this as quickly as possible. He nodded, shortly. "It's alright. You just shouldn't believe rumours." he said, roughly, before turning around, curtly nodding goodbye to the group and then walking off. You all stood still staring after him. When he was out of earshot, you turned to the others and said "What did I say?" They paused then Kagome answered "He was promised to her, but he conveniently forgot about it when he met me" she said, gloomily. "Oh..." was all you could say. You shook your head, then said "Perhaps we should keep going. The sun is almost setting, we will need to find a place to sleep tonight" They all nodded, until "No you wont, you're not going anywhere" came a voice from behind you. You saw shocked expressions on the groups faces before you turned around and saw...

a tall, hot man, standing a metre away from you. You paused, looking at him surprised, then ran towards him shouting "YURI!" You threw your arms around his neck as you collided with him. He stumbled back a few steps, wrapping his arms around your waist. When you finally pulled away from him, he looked you in the eye smiling, and said "My dearest Yuki. It's been a while, has it not?" You smiled at him, flooded with happiness. "Much too long. What is it, almost a year now?" you said, your voice reflecting your happiness. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face. "Almost exactly a year" he said, a sad tone seeping it his voice. You bowed your head, remembering exactly, like he was, what happened the last time you two saw each other. He sighed. "Oh Yuki, why have you been avoiding me? You need to... deal with what happened." You stood, looking at the ground, not saying anything. "YUKI!" Yuri said, frustrated. You turned around, not wanting to have to look at him. You saw the Inu-gang, which made you remember they were there. "Yuri, these are my new friends, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and the cat demon is Kirara." you told Yuri, without turning to look at him. You heard him sigh again, then walk around you to shake hands with each one of the group. Inuyasha looked between the two of you curiously, then said "so... you two know each other pretty well then?" Yuri laughed "Pretty well? That's the understatement of the year!" he answered. "I know Yuki better than ANYONE! Remember that, minx" He added turning to you. "You can't hide ANYTHING from me!" He said, arrogantly. You laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know that's what you think Yuri. I never could convince you otherwise" you answered, playfully. He shook his head. "That's because I know better than you, little Yuki." He replied, mockingly. You snorted. "Yeah right!" "Little Yuki?" questioned Shippo. "She doesn't look little to me." he added. Yuri looked him up and down, and replied quietly "No, I suppose not." You mock slapped him. He grinned, then added "I only call her little Yuki because she's younger than me." He explained. "That doesn't matter!" Inuyasha interrupted. "But how do you know him?" he questioned you. You turned your head towards Yuri, smiling. "We grew up together. We kind of had to!" He answered for you. You stifled a laugh. "Had to?" Kagome asked, confused. This time you couldn't stop the laughter. "What?" Kagome asked, even more confused. You laughed even harder. "Yes... we had to grow up together. After all, Yuri is my brother" you replied, through your laughter. "Your brother!?" Sango exclaimed, questioningly. "But... he looks nothing like you!" she added. You smiled, sadly. "I... I look like our mother, but Yuri looks like our father." you explained. The group all nodded their heads, understanding completely. "Anyway... I still think we should find somewhere to spend the night." You suggested. "Yuri, would you mind staying with us? Just for tonight?" you added, turning to him. He smiled at you "For you, my sister, anytime." he said. You smiled happily at him.

(Memory)

You were lying in bed, thinking over the day, your trip to the well and what your parents had said to you, when suddenly a loud bang echoed through the house. You jumped up out of bed and ran towards the sound. You reached the doorway to the kitchen at the same time as Yuri. He was 8 years old, 2 years older than you. You both peered into the room, seeing your mother sitting on the floor, clutching something in her hand. A table had been knocked over. "Mum?" You whispered. She looked up, tears staining her eyes. "My children, come here. There's something you need to know." she said, sobbing. You and Yuri walked towards her simultaneously, reaching her at the same time. You sat down, Yuri on the other side. "What is it mother?" Yuri asked, trying to sound mature. You noticed your mum was holding a amulet hung on a string made from hair. You paused, wondering about it, you remember seeing your father wearing it, in fact, you didn't remember ever seeing him without it. "Your father..." she wiped tears from her eyes. "Your father... is dead. That... that bastard Naraku murdered him!" She continued, anger controlling her voice. You were shocked. You had never heard your mum swear, and your father... he'd said he'd always be there for you. You swallowed, staring at your mother unblinkingly. Yuri reached towards you, trying to pull you into a hug. You shrugged his hand away, stood up and ran from the room. "Yuki!"

(end memory)


	4. The Curse

Sesshoumaru's p.o.v

As the sun was setting, you found you could sense the girl nearby. You smirked to yourself. You crept up on the group, that filthy hanyou's group, silently. Your idiot brother didn't even notice you were around. You almost laughed out loud at his stupidity, but stopped yourself just in time. You stood in the bushes about 5 metres away from the girl, watching the group. A wolf demon was with them, talking to your girl. You growled silently. Suddenly his expression turned angry. You smirked, "So the girl showed her teeth did she?" you thought to yourself, amused. He walked off, promptly. You edged closer, still hiding in the shrubbery. Soon you were close enough to hear what they were saying. The girl said "Perhaps we should keep going. The sun is almost setting, we will need to find a place to sleep tonight" The group nodded, you smirked, realising that though they'd only been with her for a day at the most, they obeyed her unthinkingly. Suddenly, a man came out from the bushes two metres to the left of you. He spoke to the girl ""No you wont, you're not going anywhere" he said forcefully. You saw the girl turn around to face this man, shock evident on her face. She then ran towards him, shouting "Yuri!" She jumped onto him, making him stumble back, and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her. He responded to this by wrapping his arms around her waist. Your eyes turned red. "NO ONE CAN BE THAT FRIENDLY WITH HER!" you growled to yourself, wanting to jump out and tear the man to shreds, wanting to see his mangled body lying on the ground. But you couldn't move. Somehow your anger had immobilised you. You couldn't even make yourself listen to what they were saying, all you could do was stand and watch her happy expression, as your anger quickly grew. When you finally made yourself listen to what they were saying, you heard the girl say "Yes... we had to grow up together. After all, Yuri is my brother." That one sentence changed everything. You smiled to yourself, happiness running through you. You heard the girl explaining about her brother and then she said "Anyway... I still think we should find somewhere to spend the night." She added, turning to her brother "Yuri, would you mind staying with us? Just for tonight?" In response "For you, my sister, anytime." he said, charmingly. She smiled at him. The group agreed to find somewhere to camp, and started walking. The girl paused before starting to walk, leaving her trailing behind the rest of the group. You followed sneakily after. As soon as you got close enough to her, you reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth with your hand. A muffled scream came out, just loud enough for the group to hear. They all rushed towards you, preparing to fight. The girl, surprisingly raised her hands, beckoning them to stop. She tried to turn herself around, in your grasp, but you wouldn't let her. She stopped struggling for a second, then bit your hand. You pulled it away, startled, and before you could put your hand back, she started to speak. "Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" she asked, in a tightly controlled voice. You didn't answer. "What do you want with me?" She persisted. You again, didn't answer. That fool, the girl's brother, interrupted, "Yuki, you know him?" he asked. Your filthy hanyou brother pulled him aside, and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, he was running towards you, sword raised. "STOP!" The girl, Yuki, screamed. Her brother stopped immediately. "Why? He kidnapped you Yuki!" he said, accusingly. You felt the girl tense. You wished you could see her face right now. Your brother and his group all suddenly took a frightened step back. "Don't interfer with my life Yuri. You should know by now where that will lead you." The girl whispered, speaking through her teeth. Her anger was evident. Her brother stared at her, surprised. "What are you up to?" he asked, curiously. You felt the girl laughing silently. "Nothing, you suspicous boy" she replied. He stared at her, as if trying to read her mind. She didn't say anything, just met his gaze. He smiled and nodded. Suddenly, you felt a burning through your body, and saw a red light surrounding her. You let go. You'd forgotten about her powers. Her brother stared at you, then started laughing. You were so enraged that you didn't even notice that the girl had disappeared. You attacked her brother with your sword, Tokijin. Suddenly, you felt a strange feeling, and saw everything tinted purple.

your p.o.v

You met Yuri's eyes, after a second, he smiled and nodded, and you knew he knew what you were planning. You grinned, knowing that Sesshoumaru couldn't see it. You used your powers to send a burning feeling through him, knowing that he'd let go off you. You noticed Yuri laughing, and saw that Sesshoumaru was distracted by him. You quietly slipped away. You turned around once you reached the tree's just in time to see Sesshoumaru running towards Yuri with his sword raised. You held yourself tense, waiting to see what would happen, not wanting your brother to be hurt. Suddenly you saw Sesshoumaru surrounded by purple light, and he disappeared. From your hiding place, you laughed out loud in relief. Yuri turned towards you, and started walking your way. "you should have gone further away Yuki, I may not have won." Yuri said, accusingly. You stepped out of your hiding place, just smiling at him. "Where did you put him?" You asked, amusement in your voice. "That's for me to know." He answered. "Why won't you tell me? What would I do?" You questioned. He shrugged. You rolled your eyes, and then walked around him, looking at the Inu-gang. They were standing, looking towards you and your brother, surprise on their faces. "What are you two?" Inuyasha questioned, amazement in his voice. You and Yuri laughed simultaneously. "That's for us to know..." Yuri said provocatively. "Oh come on!" Inuyasha said, annoyed. You shook your head. "Keh!" Inuyasha said, even more annoyed. You smiled at him then said "How can we tell you, when we don't even know?" you asked, sensibly. "What do you mean you don't know?" Kagome asked, curiously. Yuri shrugged. "We were told, once. But a curse was placed on us, that, when our parents died, we would not remember" he explained. "Remember what?" Inuyasha asked. "When our mother died, the last of our parents, and the curse kicked in, we didn't remember anything. Not even that we were related. But slowly, our memories come back. Well, mine do. I can remember a few things, not much, but enough. I don't know what Yuki remembers, if, indeed, she remembers anything." Yuri said, a sad tone just slightly tinting his voice. "How do you know about the curse?" Miroku asked. "An old friend of ours told us about it" You replied. "When we first lost our memories, he came to us, and explained about the curse." Yuri added. "You trust him?" Sango asked. "Yes, of course. Even then, we could somehow remember his face." Yuri said, dismissively. Inuyasha looked sceptical. "But did you remember trusting him?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Um..." you started, thinking. You looked at Yuri. He looked as stumped as you felt. Inuyasha "feh'd" and then said "I thought so. You know, it could have been an enemy of your's who wanted to manipulate you." Your eye's widened. "I never... I never even thought of that!" You exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. You suddenly had a strong desire to wack him over the head with a large object. Which you did. Though it wasn't very large, just a branch from the tree next to you. "OW!!" Inuyasha screamed at you "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" You laughed, "For being a smart-ass, know-it-all." you replied, seemingly apathetic. You started studying your hands, for extra effect. In the corner of your eye, you saw Inuyasha's eye twitch. You repressed the urge to laugh, with great effort, and continued studying your hands. "You're really childish you know" came a familiar voice. You looked up, and saw Yuri in front of you, shaking his head. You grinned, then stuck your tongue out. "No. You are. Times infinity!" you said, trying to contain your laughter. Yuri burst out laughing, along with all of the Inu-gang. You smiled to yourself.


	5. Taken

Sesshoumaru's p.o.v

You were furious. You had the girl in your grasp, literally, yet failed to get her. That brother of hers, oh how you wanted to take his throat in your hands and slowly watch his life being drained from him, just in reparation for making you lose your girl. But you couldn't do that, you didn't even know where you were, let alone where he was. So, for the meantime, you took pleasure in tearing up a few trees. You walked around, trying to find a bearing, but soon found you had no clue to where you were. You muttered curses under your breath. Suddenly you felt a presence near you. You tensed, completely aware of your surroundings. Then, as suddenly as you tensed, you relaxed. A moment later, a woman walked out of the bushes around you. You nodded your head in recognition of her. She smiled warmly. "Sesshoumaru, it's been a while." she said. You smiled, a cold, bloodless smile. "What is it you want this time, Kagura?" you asked, audaciously. She smiled. "Is that any way to greet an ally?" she asked, provokingly. "What do you want!?" You demanded. "I've... been watching you Sesshoumaru. I thought, perhaps, you'd want to know where to find that girl you're so interested in." she answered, gallingly. You paused. "Do you know where she is?" you asked slowly. She nodded. "What do you want in return?" you enquired, sure you wouldn't like her answer. "What I've always wanted, Sesshoumaru." she replied, she turned, flouncing, flicking her hair a little. You stared at her, irritated. You paused, considering her proposal. Then, you nodded. "Take me to her" was all you said. However, you were thinking "This time it will be different. This time I'll get her." Kagura nodded, and jumped onto her feather. She beckoned for you to follow. You obeyed, having vague misgivings about the whole thing. She led you, flying on her feather, over a mountain, followed by a lake, until she finally landed. You looked around. She had taken you to 10 metres away from the girl, her brother and your hanyou brother's group. She turned to you for a moment. "There she is. Remember your side of the deal." she paused, then added. "You know, I used to think you had good taste. A human girl. I thought you hated humans. She would be useless to you, unlike a demon like me." she said, provocatively. "Leave Kagura" you said, angrily, a growl coming from your throat. She smirked, then jumped on her feather and flew away.

From a small distance, for the second time that day, you watched the group. They were setting up for the night, the girl and her brother in a conversation to the side. You covertly made your way around to the side where the girl was, cautiously getting closer and closer. You had to time this exactly right. The rest of the group, were lying down around a fire, slowly going to sleep. Your brother, Inuyasha, was on guard. You silently laughed at his abilties, him not even noticing you were around. You looked back at the girl. Her brother had settled down to sleep, but the girl was looking around puzzled. Suddenly she stood up. Inuyasha looked at her, confused, but she just smiled at him, and said "I'm going for a walk, be back soon" You almost shouted out in happiness. This will be even easier than you thought. She walked out into the bushes, and you made your way around to where she was. You followed behind her silently for a bit and then suddenly, she turned around. You hid yourself in a bush. You knew that she couldn't know you were there, otherwise she'd use her powers. She spoke, unexpectedly. "Sesshoumaru, I know you're there. What do you want with me? This is getting tiresome." You were startled. She's not a demon, so how did she sense you were there? She smiled. "You know Sesshoumaru. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a bit of a crush on me. Why else would you be stalking me?" she asked, mischievously. You came out of your hiding at that. "I don't have feelings for you, girl!" you said furiously. She smiled. "I knew that would make you come out." she paused. "So, let me guess... You're following me... stalking me because of your inane dislike of being crossed. I present to you, a challenge, and... " she took a deep breath "and you don't want to admit that you're defeated. Am I right?" Her words sunk in. Was she right? You didn't know, but you couldn't let her see your uncertainty, so you growled and answered "you could be of use to me. That is why I'm taking you back to my castle." She sighed. "Whatever you say..." she turned around. You looked at her back, wondering about the conversation, and what it all meant. No one had ever been able to bug you like this before. Her words... her words... they seeped into the very core of your being and rose... rose emotions and thoughts that had been suppressed and ignored. You stared at the back of her head, staring at her hair, tracing strands down to her lower back. Abruptly, you snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. "If you're going to take me away, try to SOMETIME soon. I'm getting bored just standing here." You smirked, thinking "she sure is used to getting her way." You walked slowly but determinedly towards her, wrapping your arms around her waist (two arms in this story. just so you know). You whispered in her ear "It wouldn't be so bad if you just obey me." She laughed. "Is that how you charm all the girls?" she asked sarcastically. Your arms tightened around her waist. "Don't be stupid, girl!" you hissed. Again, she laughed. "I'm not the one who's being stupid. I could be gone in a flash" at this she clicked her fingers and was out of your grasp, but standing a metre in front of you, facing you, "But you seem to forget my powers." she continued, looking at you with a questioning expression. "tell me, Sesshoumaru, the real reason you want me, and I will come with you, willingly." she offered. You thought to yourself. Even you did not know the real reason you wanted her. It seemed like it would be fun, and that she could be useful, but that didn't explain why you wanted her. She stood, watching you. "No?" she questioned. "Well then, I'm going. See you around." she added, before waving, turning around and walking away. Within an instant, you were directly behind her again, your hand over her mouth. You knocked her unconscious, so that she couldn't escape, and started to take her back to your castle.


	6. Rin and a shock

your p.o.v

You woke, your head hurting, and a young girl next to your bed. You raised yourself up onto your elbows, feeling groggy. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" The girl shouted cheerfully, making your head hurt. "Hey sweetie, what's you're name?" you asked. "I'm Rin!" she exclaimed. You smiled at her cheerfulness. "I'm Yuki." You told her. She giggled. "Yes, I know. Lord Sesshoumaru told me." She stated, grinning. You gritted your teeth at the sound of his name, suddenly remembering that he had kidnapped you, again. Rin looked at you, expectantly. "Will you play with Rin?! I'm bored, I have no one to play with, except Jaken but he's no fun." She said, despondent at the end. You smiled sweetly at her, "Of course I will" you said, finding it impossible to refuse.

Once outside, Rin ran out in front of you, darting from one place to another. You played hide and seek with her for an hour, and then chasy for another hour. She still wasn't tired after that, though you, even with your powers was feeling slightly drained. Finally, after going for a swim, she got tired. You sat down against a tree, and she laid her head on your lap. You leaned back against the tree, shutting your eyes. You sighed, thinking, but everything you thought about led to Sesshoumaru. Finally, you got annoyed by it and exclaimed "Plague you! Leave me alone! I don't even like you!" gesturing with your hand as if to ward him away. There was silence, then "Who are you talking to girl?" a voice came roughly. You turned your head quickly towards the voice. You saw Sesshoumaru standing a metre away, looking down at you. He was staring at you, puzzled. You just stared at him. "Who were you talking to, girl?" he repeated, annoyed when you didn't reply. "None of your business, Sesshoumaru." You replied. His eyes flashed with anger. Rin awoke upon hearing your angry voice. She looked between the two of you, puzzled. "Go back to the castle, Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered, not even breaking eye contact with you to look at her. She nodded and ran back to the castle. You watched her go with a slight smile on your face, then you turned your attention back to Sesshoumaru when you remembered he was there. He was looking at you with a strange expression on his face. You suddenly wished Rin hadn't left you two alone. "You'd do well to stop annoying me girl. My patience is fast running out." He said warningly, after a slight pause. "What patience?" you asked, mock innocently. In a flash he was directly in front of you, pulling you up and pinning you up against the tree by your throat. "Just because I haven't hurt you yet doesn't mean I wont!" he hissed into your ear. "Oh no! Behold me in terror, Fluffball!" you replied, sarcasm dripping from your tone. "What did you call me." He said, furious, his eyes turning red. "Oh... sorry Fluffball. Don't you like it?" You asked, mock naively, but your anger showing in your face. His grip tightened, then suddenly he let you go almost dropping you on the ground. You stared up at him, surprised.

Sesshoumaru's p.o.v

"Oh no! Behold me in terror, Fluffball!" she replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "What did you call me." You said, furious, your anger taking over. Never had you been mocked so much as this girl mocked you. "Oh... sorry Fluffball. Don't you like it?" She asked, mock naively, but her anger showing on her face, her eyes narrowed in dislike. You tightened your grip on her neck, wanting to choke her, then you stared into her eyes. You suddenly felt a wave of admiration for her pour through you. Your anger faded and you let her go. She almost fell down once you let go. She steadied herself, meeting your eyes for a moment. Her eyes were filled with emotions, shock overriding them all. She broke eye contact, and moved cautiously away from you, not turning her back on you, until she was a metre away. She met your eyes again, her eyes still flooded with shock, then she bowed low, turned and gracefully ran back to you castle. You stared after her, admiring the graceful way she ran. A smirk slowly drifts over your face. "Perfect" you heard yourself whisper. What was perfect, you didn't know, but it made you feel better to say it. You stood beneath the tree that you'd previously been holding the girl up against, lost in your own thoughts. Your mind was swimming with thoughts, all concerning the girl, until... "My Lord?" You turned quickly. Your servant, Jaken, stood in front of you. You glared at him for interrupting your thoughts, to which he promptly squeeked. If you hadn't thought it was pathetic, you would have laughed. You waited, impatiently, for him to explain himself. "My... my Lord... dinner... dinner will be ready soon, I... I thought you'd like to know." he said, after a long, uncomfortable pause. Well... uncomfortable for him anyway. You paused, considering whether to show up to dinner, then remembered that the girl would be there. You nodded, pretending ambivalence. "I'll be there. Go inform the others." you ordered. Jaken opened his mouth to say something, but you automatically stopped him by raising you hand and saying "Go. Now!" He nodded frantically, and ran off towards the castle. You slowly started to make your way to the castle. Finally, you reached your large dining room. You opened the doors and walked in. Rin and the girl were already seated at the long table. The girl turned her head around to look at you as you entered.. You smirked, and took a seat opposite to the girl.


	7. The Serving Girl

your p.o.v

You were in the bedroom that you'd woken up in earlier that day, when a knock came from your door. You walked over and opened the door to see a toad demon. You stared at it. He bowed down low, saying, rather incomprehensively, "Miss Yuki, I've been instructed to inform you that dinner will be served in five minutes. Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to be there." He then pulled himself out of the bow, turned and walked away. You stared after him. After he was out of sight, you started thinking. No way would Sesshoumaru say that he wanted you there, its more likely that he said you HAD to be there. You paused for a moment, closed your door, then walked back inside your room. You stood in front of a large wardrobe for a second, considering, then opened it, and pulled out a long, dark red dress. You put it on, then looked at yourself in the mirror on the wardrobe door. You nodded, a slight smile on your face, then turned, and walked out of the room. After walking for a moment, you suddenly realised that while you knew your way to the gardens, you didn't actually know how to get to the dining room. "Damn it!" you muttered soundlessly. You continued walking, maybe sooner or later you'd find the dining room. You were walking down a hallway, passing a half-open door, when you heard a voice. "Yuki! In here." You turned around. Rin was standing in the half-open doorway. She smiled cheerfully, running up to grab your hand and drag you inside the room. As she ran towards you, you saw into the room, and saw a very long table, set up for dinner. Rin dragged you into the room, seating you down beside her. As she sat down, she glanced over at you. "Oh Yuki! You look pretty in that dress!" she exclaimed. You smiled at her, gratefully. You sat with Rin, talking a little, waiting for the food to be brought in. You heard the door open behind you. You turned your head around, hoping that it was servants with the food, but instead it was Sesshoumaru. You quickly turned your head away, hoping he didn't notice you face automatically scowling. You heard him walk up, close to you, and then walk around the table and sit down opposite to you. You lowered your head, trying to rid your face of the scowl and at least act polite. As soon as he sat down, there seemed to be a flurry of activity. Suddenly there were servants carrying platters of food everywhere. Soon the table around the three of you was covered with different types of food. A servant girl came up behind you, standing at your elbow and asked softly, "Miss, would you like a drink?" You looked up at her, staring into her face. You smiled friendlily at her, and said warmly "If you wouldn't mind getting me a glass of water, I'd be grateful." She blushed, gratefully, bowed, and hurried off to get you a drink. You turned back around to the table, and selected some food to put on your plate. You noticed Sesshoumaru was watching you and you looked up at him. He was staring at you oddly, for some strange reason. You shrugged it off, and went back to eating. Rin started talking, telling Sesshoumaru about everything the two of you had done that day, making him look at her. She was so excited that she wasn't eating her food. After a couple of minutes, you turned to her. "Rin, you should eat your dinner. You can tell Sesshoumaru later, ok?" you suggested to her, hoping she'd take your advice and eat. She nodded cheerfully, and started eating quickly. You sighed softly. You noticed Sesshoumaru turn his head quickly back towards you. You didn't pay him any attention, just continued to eat. The servant girl came back with a jug of water. "Here you go, Miss" she said, pouring you a glass. You smiled up at her. "Thank you. What's your name?" you asked. She suddenly seemed nervous, glancing back and forth from you to Sesshoumaru. She started to speaking, stuttering from nervousness. "Why... d-do you w-want t-to know?" She asked. You smiled at her, trying to calm her down. "I just like to know the name of the person I'm thanking." You glanced at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind if you just tell me your name." You added, including the honorific 'Lord' to encourage him to agree with you. He looked from you to the servant, then nodded to the girl. She smiled relieved and answered your question "My name is Chikako." You smiled widely. "That's a beautiful name. Well, thank you Chikako, for getting me a drink." You said, kindly. She blushed from the compliment, then bowed and hurried back to where the servants were standing, waiting for a command. Sesshoumaru was looking at you, a puzzled expression on his face. You ignored him. After 10 minutes of you eating, Sesshoumaru watching you, and Rin eating as fast as she possibly could without choking, you'd finished your food. You stood up, abruptly. "May I be excused?" you asked Sesshoumaru politely. He stared at you startled, and slightly appreciatively, then nodded. "Thank you." You said, before bowing slightly, turning and walking out of the room, back to the bedroom you'd woken up in.


	8. Purple Butterfly

your p.o.v

The next day, you were wandering around the castle grounds alone, walking through a thick section of shrubbery (hehehehe... shrubbery). You suddenly heard voices near you. You stopped, climbed a tree next to you and started to listen to the conversation. You heard Sesshoumaru speak "Here it is Kagura" he said. You peered through the bushes, just in time to see him hand a woman a bag. She took it gingerly. "Thankyou, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am in your debt."she said, gratitude in her tone. He shook his head dismissively. "Nonsense. It was a fair trade." She smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest. "Are you sure, my Lord?" she asked, sexily. You watched, half-interested, half-disturbed by what could happen. You didn't particularly want to watch 'the show'. You saw him push her away. "I'm sure, Kagura. Now get off my lands, and go back to your master Naraku." he said, then turned around and walked away. At those words you almost fell out of the tree. They echoed tauntingly in your head. "your master Naraku." "your master Naraku."

You had a flashback to a memory from when you were a child. "Your father..." You mother wiped tears from her eyes. "Your father... is dead. That... that bastard Naraku murdered him!" She continued, anger controlling her voice.

When you snapped out of it, the two of them had gone. You climbed down from the tree, and slowly made your way back to the castle, anger flooding through you. You sat down outside the castle, underneath the dining room window. You could hear people, probably the servants, walking past the window, chatting. Sounding happy. You sighed. There was no one you could talk to here. Rin came running up. "YUKI!" she shouted sounding cheerful. "Hey, Rin" you said, trying to sound happy. "Do you want to play with Rin?" she asked. You smiled lovingly at her. "Sorry Rin. But I'm too tired to play" you apologised, saying the first excuse that popped into your head. She frowned, pouting. "But Rin is bored!" She complained. "Where is Jaken?" You asked her. She suddenly giggled. "Rin buried Lord Jaken in the flowers!" She said, pointing to the rose bush. You stared, and just noticed one of Jaken's feet popping out from under the rose bush. You laughed a little. "Well Rin. How about we get him out from under there, and then you could bury him somewhere else. How does that sound?" you suggested. She smiled widely, and nodded. You helped dig Jaken out of the rose bush, then when it was finished, wandered off into the house. Spending time with Rin had been a nice distraction, but you decided that you were still angry. You were walking around, not looking where you were going, when you walked into someone. You looked up to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. You frowned slightly. He stared down at you, an emotionless expression on his face. "You should watch where you're going" he said, you were surprised to notice that he didn't have an accusing tone in his voice. In fact, if it hadn't been for his words, you would have thought he was being nice. You stared up at him. He suddenly frowned, and shoved past you roughly. You turned, your anger sparked into fury. You spoke too loudly for the hall, and your words echoed all the way down. "What you do think you're doing?" You asked, angrily. He turned back, slight expression of confusion on his face. Then he turned back around and continued to walk away. You stood still, furious, watching him walk away.

Sesshoumaru's p.o.v

You were walking through the halls of the castle, thinking about the girl, the meeting with Kagura completely gone from your mind. You suddenly walked into something. You looked down, to see the girl's pale green eye's staring up at you (I don't remember if i ever said what colour your eye's are, but, now you know). Her expression quickly changed, she began to frown at you. You kept your face expressionless, all the time wondering what you had done wrong to make her frown at you. "You should watch where you're going" you said, then silently cursed yourself, because your tone was too amicable. You wondered whether she'd noticed, then saw that she had by the confused and thoughful expression spreading over her face. You frowned, annoyed at yourself, and shoved past her. "What you do think you're doing?" you heard her voice loudly through the hall. Her anger was evident. You turned back, wondering again why she was angry at you, then decided to ignore it, and turned around to continue walking. You ended up at your study, and you sat down at a chair by the window. You sat looking out the window, wondering what you had done to the girl. You couldn't think of anything you'd done today which could have suddenly annoyed her. Finally you gave up, and just stared out the window. You heard a soft footstep outside the study door, and walked over to check out what it was. You opened the door to see the girl. She had her back towards you, looking at something on the wall opposite to you. "Yuki?" you questioned softly. She spun round quickly. Surprise flooded over her face."Sesshoumaru" she breathed, her voice tinted with amazement. It annoyed you slightly that you felt happy that her voice held no trace of anger or resentment. "What are you doing here?" you asked, gently. She still stared at you, shock on her face. "I... I was just..." she didn't seem to be able to finish, and just resorted to pointing behind her. You looked over her shoulder and saw a bright purple butterfly crawling up the wall. It suddenly flew off the wall, and fluttered over to her. It landed on her right shoulder. She turned towards it, a smile lingering on her face. "There you are... you shouldn't have flown off like that. How am I meant to find you?" she said to the butterfly. It flew up towards her face, then faded into a purple light which danced around her before merging into her. You stared, amazed. "What was that?" you managed to ask. "Oh, just a little trick I learnt. It keeps me company when I'm bored." she answered, not meeting your eyes. Her face had gone back to the frown she'd had on before. She'd obviously remembered to be annoyed at you for whatever reason. "Why are you pissed off at me?" you asked, bluntly. Her startled eyes flew to your face. "I... I'm not..." she stuttered. You suddenly reached out and slammed her against the wall. You leaned in close and shouted "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Her eye's burned with anger. "Get your hands off me" she said in the quiet, angry voice you'd once heard her use on her brother. "Not until you tell me why you're so angry!" You insisted, pushing her harder against the wall. "You want to know why I'm pissed off?" she said, her voice starting to rise. You swallowed nervously, then nodded. "I'm pissed off at you, because..." she started, taking a deep breath.


	9. The Traitor Punished

your p.o.v

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" you yelled at him, furious. He stared at you in surprise. "Wha..." he began, but you cut him off. "I saw you with that servant of Naraku!" you accused. "How could you, even indirectly, be associated with... with that MONSTER!" He looked at you, surprise still etched on his face, and said nothing. Your anger got the better of you, and you slammed him against that wall in a blast of orange light. He was being held against the wall with a sheet of light, being belted with sharp stabs of the light. "Miss?" came a shy, quiet voice from beside you. You turned slightly, not letting the power holding Sesshoumaru fade. "Oh hey Chikako!" you exclaimed, happy to see her. "Miss... can he hear us?" she asked, timidly. "No, why?" you replied. She sighed in relief "I want to tell you something. When you let him down, he is going to want to kill you, and will try. You should get away from here. It's too dangerous for you." she answered. You smiled at her, happy that she cared. "Thank you." You turned back to Sesshoumaru, almost laughing at his furious expression. "Chikako, you should go now." Quickly!" you informed her. You noticed her nod, in the corner of your eye, then run off. You walked over to Sesshoumaru, and lightly touched the sheeting of light. It paled and turned yellow. " Sesshoumaru..." you said "you wont come and try to kill me. You haven't yet realised that I am more powerful than you are. The only way you can defeat me is by brute force, by surprise. So, you are going to leave me alone for a while, or else next time I see you, I wont go easy on you." and with that, you walked away to you bedroom, leaving him pinned up against the wall. You knew the light would fade soon enough, and he'd be let down.

your p.o.v

You reached your bedroom, and sat looking out the window. Not long after, you heard someone walk into the room. You spoke, turning "I thought I told you to leave me..." You stopped at the sight in front of you. "Who are you?" you asked, after a moment. You were staring at a handsome young man, with black hair hanging over his grey eyes. He looked as surprised as you were, but that soon faded, to be replaced with a sexy smile. "I'm sorry, I'm in the wrong room." he explained, then paused a moment before adding. "My name is Haru." You smiled at him, unconsciously, in response to his smile. "I'm Yuki." you introduced yourself. His smile faded, and he stood completely still for a moment. "I shouldn't be here" he said. "Why not?" You asked bluntly. "Well..." he started, "We've all been told to stay away from you." he explained. "We?" you asked, curiously. "The servants and soldiers." he stated. "Do you know why?" you questioned. "No" he answered "Why are you here" he added. You shrugged your shoulders. "Apparently I might be of use to Sesshoumaru." You added as an afterthought. "oh..." he said. You suddenly smiled at him. "But anyway! You shouldn't listen to him! Come, sit down and talk to me. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit lonely." You said, sincerely, gesturing for him to sit down. He looked at you doubtfully. "Come on!" you pleaded. "If you want, I could protect you from his wrath" you suggested. He smiled, suddenly. "Very well, ma belle" he said, smoothly, sitting down on a chair near you. You sat down opposite to him. As you sat down, you looked up to meet his eyes, and saw him smiling friendily at you. You suddenly laughed. "What?" he asked curiously, his inquisitive meeting yours full of laughter. You grinned at him "I only just noticed that you called me beautiful." you explained between laughter. He smiled a warm smile. "Well you are beautiful." he said simply. You stared at him. "oh..." you managed to say. He suddenly laughed. "Oh! Don't worry! I'm not hitting on you. I'm just telling the truth." he said, trying to calm you down. Your face dropped a little. "You're not hitting on me?" You asked childishly, pouting a little as an act. He grinned, then said mock seriously. "Well... if you really want me to..." he said, trailing off leaving you to imagine what he'd do. You laughed a little, then a silence settled over the room. "So... uh... how long have you been here?" you asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Well..." he began, "I was 'recruited' about 4 years ago. The army destroyed my village and all abled men were forced to join." he said, emphasising the word recruited. "Oh..." you said, suddenly sorry that you'd asked the question. He smiled, sadly. "It's alright. My time here hasn't been all bad." his smile cheered up as he continued to speak. "And maybe you being here will make it even better!" he ended energetically. You grinned. "I'll do my best" you vowed, laughing. He smiled, then suddenly jumped up saying "Oh no! I have to go! I'm late! I'll see you later Miss Yuki." and with that, walked out of your room. You smiled, standing up and walking over to the window. You grinned. "It could be fun with him around" you thought to yourself. Suddenly, someone burst into your room. You spun around to see... Sesshoumaru.


	10. Itsuwari

Yuri's p.o.v

It had been two days since you'd seen your sister. You'd been travelling with the Inu-gang; Inuyasha leading you to that filthy demon that kidnapped your sister.

You were all walking, you ignoring the conversation going on around you, when Inuyasha stopped suddenly, saying "We'll stop here for a break." he looked at Kagome and Sango. "If only to stop these two bitching" "Osawri!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha plunged towards the ground. You stiffled a laugh, then said "Could we not continue? I need to find her. I hate to think what could be happening to her right now." you asked, blocking out images in your mind. Inuyasha shook his head. "We'll need to be refreshed. This is the boundary of the Southern Lands." You sighed, and obeyed reluctantly. After a moment of watching them set up, you turned and walked away, saying over your shoulder, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." You didn't wait for them to reply. You walked for 10 minutes, then suddenly, you noticed someone else's presence. "Come out, who ever you are" A man with long black hair, red eyes and approximately 5'6" tall stepped out of the bushes. "Itsuwari" you exclaimed. "Hello, young Yuri. Where is your darling sister?" the man, Itsuwari, said. You frowned. "A demon kidnapped her. I'm on my way to save her right now." you answered. "I see. Well... when you do get her back, make sure to bring her to visit me. I haven't seen her since that terrible tragedy." he said, frowning when he said the last sentance. You sighed. "Neither had I until a couple of days ago." He nodded, simpathetically. "Yes, she does rather keep to herself. Especially since... well, you know." You nodded, sadly. "Poor Yuki." You paused. "I'll be sure to bring her along to visit you!" You added, energetically. He grinned. "Very well. I must be off. Lots to do." he said, before jumping into the bushes and disappearing.

A moment later, Inuyasha came running out of the bushes opposite to where Itsuwari had gone. "Naraku! I smelt him! Where is he? I'll kill him this time!" he stopped, frowning. "I'm sure it was coming from this way." he added, as the rest of the group caught up. You frowned. "Oh no! Itsuwari was here! What if Naraku gets to him? That would be awful. I hope he'll be alright!" you said, worrying. "Itsuwari?" Kagome asked, confused. "Oh, sorry. The friend who told us about the curse." you explained. Kagome looked around at the group, then hesitantly asked "What does Itsuwari look like?" Inuyasha laughed suddenly. "Itsuwari means lie or fake. You never thought about that?" You looked from one to another. "Are you saying that you think Itsuwari is Naraku?" you asked, slightly annoyed. "Well... there was only one person other than you around here, and the scent is identical to Naraku's. So it's very likely." Inuyasha said, speaking as if it was obvious, and you were an idiot to think otherwise. You narrowed your eyes in dislike. Kagome looked between the both of you, then said "Just tell us what this guy looks like." You sighed. "Fine. He has long black hair, red eyes, and is about five foot six." Kagome paled. "It's Naraku." she breathed, shakily. You stared at her, amazed, pausing. "NO! It's impossible! Don't lie to me" and with that, started to walk away.

your p.o.v

You sighed loudly. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" you asked, turning away to look out the window again. He growled loudly. "You can't tell me what to do, wench!" You smiled, slightly. "I think it would be better if you listened to me." you said, reasonably. He growled again, coming closer to you. You turned around. "Sesshoumaru" you said, a slight warning in your voice. He stopped walking towards you. "Do you want to know why I am indirectly associated with 'That Monster'?" You looked away. "Do what you want. I don't care. Just don't get me involved." you said harshly. "That minion of Naraku, she wants to destroy him. She wants to be free. I'm helping her." he explained, wondering why he was. You looked back at him quickly. "I told you I don't care!" you said wrathfully. He stepped towards you. You moved back a pace, glaring at him. He reached forward and grabbed your arm. "I think you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so angry." he said, coolly. You tried to wrench your arm free from his grip, but didn't succeed. "Leave me alone, Fluffball!" you hissed through your gritted teeth. He laughed shortly. "Calling me names isn't going to work, Yuki! Will you just listen to me?" he said, impatiently. You tried to free your arm again, but ended up hurting yourself against his firm grip. You stopped moving entirely, your whole body still. "Leave me alone Sesshoumaru" you said calmly. He relaxed his grip on your arm, and you pulled your arm free. Suddenly, your whole body was surrounded in orange light. Sesshoumaru tried to reach through the light to grab you again, but found that the light was as hard as stone. You made the light pale slightly, until it was a yellow colour and then you spoke. "Leave. Before I have to make you." Your tone was defiant and unyielding. He stared for a moment, then smirked and replied "I don't think I will. I'll just sit here" he moved to sit on the bed. You swore under your breath. "Sesshoumaru, don't make me kill you." you said, your pale green eyes becoming a much darker shade of green, almost black. He smiled, "You're not going to kill me." He said, confidently. The light around you started changing to green, then again changed to purple. The light flashed around the room, and when it disappeared, you were gone.


	11. Resue?

You were standing outside the room, wondering how he knew that you wouldn't kill him, and whether he would come after you. There was silence inside your room and you found yourself wondering what he was doing in there. You resisted the temptation to go inside to see, and stood against the door. Then, you heard footsteps coming towards the door. You stood completely still. He opened the door quickly, and reached out an arm to pull you into the room. "You're not very smart, girl. I could smell you out there." Sesshoumaru said, sitting you down on the bed. You sighed. "Oh well..." you breathed. He stood in front of you, you staring up at him. There was silence. As you stared up at him, you noticed that he was nervous. You smiled reassurringly. He scowled, looking at your face. "Girl. You have annoyed me far more than I can stand." he said, clenching his teeth together. You stared at him surprised, then your face went blank. "If I annoy you so much, why do you come after me when I try to escape you? Wouldn't it be easier to just let me go?" He glared at you silence. You closed your eyes for a moment, exasperated by him. You shook your head, then opened your eyes. You stood up, frowning, and walked purposefully out of the room.

You stood in the courtyard of Sesshoumarus palace, staring into the distance. Rin was running around chasing a butterfly a couple of metres from you. Your mind only vaguely noticed her. "Miss Yuki?" a voice interrupted your thoughts, tentatively. You turned your head to see who it was. "Haru!" you exclaimed. "Hey, Miss Yuki. Are you alright?" he said, his smile turning to a puzzled frown as he spoke the last sentence. You grinned. "Of course I am! Why wouldnt I be?" you questioned. His frown deepened. "I don't know. But you seem... annoyed. And preoccupied." You smiled, reassuringly. "I'm fine. I'm just... tired." He frowned slightly. "Ok, if you say so." He said, still looking at you doubtfully. You stood in silence, watching Rin for a few minutes, then "Why don't you leave here?" you heard Haru ask. You turned your head to look at him. "What do you mean?" you asked, surprised. He smiled, weakly. "You don't like it here, and you don't like Lord Sesshoumaru." he explained. You bowed your head, letting your black hair hang over your pale green eyes. "I can't leave. Even if I did, he'd find me again. I need to find out why he wants me here. I need to..." You paused, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. "I can't leave." He sighed. "You seem like a smart, strong woman. You could escape him if you tried hard enough."He stared at you face as if trying to work you out. You sighed. "What is the point? I have no where else to go." You sighed, then grinned mischiviously. "Besides, I get to spend time with you!" You said cheekily, purposefully attempting to change the subject. He grinned at your comment, but continued staring at you searchingly. You smiled at him, wanting him to forget to worry about you. You bit your lip, mischieviously. "Race to you Rin." you said, before starting to run. "HEY!" you heard Haru say behind you. You smirked and continued running, noticing him gaining on you ever so slightly. You sped up, a metre away from Rin, then jumped on her, tackling her playfully to the ground. You and Rin lay panting on the ground, and you looked up at Haru. He was grinning at you. "I am the winners!" You said, punching the air. He laughed. "yes, but it was an unfair match, you started before me." You smirked, then said "Yes, well I'm a girl. I have a disadvantage, so I just factored that in." He shook his head. "And you never considered the fact that I'm a human and you're not. Thats an unfair disadvantage for me." You giggled. "Nope!" Rin was sitting next to you, watching the conversation with interest. "HELLO! I'm Rin! Will you be my friend?" she said cheerfully to Haru when there was a pause. He smiled down at Rin. "Yes. Of course. If you want me to be." He said, friendlily. Rin jumped up and down in joy. "YAY!" She grabbed onto your arm pulling you up, then latched onto Haru as well. "Come play with Rin." she said, pulling you both along with her.

Yuri's p.o.v

You were finally close to rescuing your sister. You were still with the Inu-gang, however you had not spoken to them since they accused Itsuwari of being Naraku. "Yuri?" Came a tentative voice from beside you. You ignored it, noticing it was the girl, Kagome. "Um..." she continued talking nervously. You rolled your eyes. 'Doesn't she get the point?' You asked yourself. "Just so you know, we're going to reach the gardens of Sesshoumarus castle in a couple of minutes." She explained. You suddenly became happier, after hearing that. Soon you would have your sister back. You continued walking, noticing that Kagome slowed down and moved back to walk with Sango and Shippo who were behind you. You rolled your eyes again. 'The weaklings are at the back' you thought. Suddenly the bushes around you cleared and you were greeted by the site of a huge castle. You stared at it amazed. Then you noticed Yuki and young girl and a male running around chasing each other on the lawn. You ran over to Yuki, yelling her name. She stopped suddenly when she heard her name, causing the young girl to crash into her. "YURI!" she yelled, coming towards you. When she was a metre away from you, she suddenly vanished. Laughter surrounded you as you stood shocked.


End file.
